Just Lean On My Shoulder and You'll be Fine
by jossgabri7
Summary: Edgeworth is married to Maya, but one day he caught Maya having an affair with Phoenix. He tries to cope with his broken marriage, and Kay is there to comfort him... and it leads Edgeworth to fall in love for the second time. Edgeworth x Kay. Discontinued because no one seems like this story
1. Chapter 1

Miles Edgeworth drove a little faster. He can't wait to get home. Throughout the day, he and his son, Hans, toured the entire city of Los Angeles to buy gifts for his beloved wife, Maya, whose having birthday today. In addition to Maya's birthday, today also coincides with their wedding anniversary. Edgeworth can't wait to imagine Maya's cheerful face when she receives the jewelry and the Steel Samurai merchandise that he bought for her. He has no thoughts, or any premonition, that a day that should be a happy day, will be one of the worst days of his life, which will make his heart crumble into millions of pieces.

When he got home, he and Hans opened the door, then stepped inside.

"Maya ... me and Hans go home!" exclaimed Edgeworth. He then called Maya many times. No answer. The big house was very quiet.

"Mom ...Mom? Look, Daddy and I bought you lots of presents! Daddy, where's Mommy? Asked Hans. Edgeworth shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Maya's slippers are on the shelf, which means she's in home.

"Let's find Mommy, son," said Edgeworth, beginning to feel a little anxious. _Maya, please, hope won't anything happen to you._ _You should be fine._ The father and son then started looking for Maya, but still no answer at all. As they searched for Maya in the TV room, Edgeworth's heart pounded after saw a man's sandals lying in the TV room. Having a bad feeling, Edgeworth and Hansel then climbed the stairs to the 2nd floor.

Edgeworth's heart sank as he heard strange noises coming from the room on the 2nd floor— He and his wife's room. The sound of a groan. And a moans. _But it can't be._ _Maya won't ... She won't do things like that!_ _Maya couldn't betray me!_ Edgeworth called Maya once again, but still no answer. The sound of moans and groans was even harder.

"Daddy, what was that sound?" Hans asked irritably. "That sound is very annoying!"

Edgeworth didn't answer. He stepped closer to the door of his room. It was locked. He begins to felt emotion now. He then took a wood and broke the door of the room until it was burst open. When he saw what was in front of his eyes, he clutched his chest tightly and his other hand gripped the wall.

Maya, his wife whom he had married for years, was in bed, bare-chested, and was make out with a man who was none other than his best friend, Phoenix Wright. His best friend since elementary school. Hans, who saw his mother sleeping with another man, also stared blankly.

Without Edgeworth realized, tears streamed down his cheeks now. His hands which holding the wrapped gift trembling violently.

"Oh my God ..Maya… Wright... _why!_ " Whispered Edgeworth in a choked voice.

"Edgeworth, we can explain ..." Wright said sternly. While Maya just bit her lip.

Edgeworth just took a deep breath, then he screamed loudly, making all of them jump.

"WHAT TO EXPLAIN, WRIGHT? ! YOU…. YOU ... ARE NAKED WITH MY WIFE IN MY ROOM! WHAT TO EXPLAIN, WRIGHT?!" Then, without further thought, Edgeworth approached Wright, swung his hand, and punched Wright right in his nose. Wright staggered, then his head hit the back of the bed. Blood come out from both of Wright's nostrils immediately. Edgeworth then pushed Wright until Wright fell to the floor. Satan is entering his head now. He hates the man with this disgusting spikey hair, a man who for decades he has considered as his own brother, who has betrayed his trust, he then kicked Wright over and over again-

"Miles! Stop it! Stop it!" sobbed Maya. "You can kill him, Miles, I beg you!"

"Shut up, Maya! Let him die!" Edgeworth shouted again.

Maya then gets up from the bed and holds Edgeworth to prevent him from beating Wright again.

"Miles ... I beg ... I'm sorry ... forgive us ... we ... really sorry ..." Maya whispered with teary eyes. Edgeworth angrily pushed Maya away.

"Sorry, huh?! Are you sorry when you're in bed with him?! Are you sorry and thinking of our son, huh?!" Edgeworth's hand went into his shirt pocket, he took his cell phone, then slapped Maya many times using his cell phone. Hans who had been watching all of it can only cry silently.

After satisfying shows his emotions, Edgeworth took Hans's hand and led his only son out of the room.

The next day, Edgeworth can't concentrate at all in his office. His heart was completely destroyed. His heart could not stop asking _Why?_ _Why?_ _What did I do wrong?_ He always tried hard to give everything to Maya, love, attention, and money— yet she still had an affair behind him. And with his best friend. His best friend since elementary school, the friend he trusted the most ... His mind is empty. How Hans' fate later? How was the boy psychologically after seeing his mother sleeping with another man?

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Edgeworth replied wearily. His assistant, Kay Faraday, stepped inside, then put a stack of files onto his desk.

"Here, Mr. Edgeworth. Some files you have to sign. When you're done, you can call me."

"Thanks, Kay," Edgeworth said in a quavering voice. Kay's brow furrowed. She looked at her boss carefully. His face was pale, his eyes teary, as if he was trying hard not to cry.

"Mr. Edgeworth? Are you okay?" Kay called softly.

"I'm fine," Edgeworth said quietly. Without he can't hold it anymore, a tear fell from his eyelids.

"Mr. Edgeworth? You crying?!"

Suddenly Edgeworth buried his face in his hands, and sobbed louder. Kay confused what to do. She wanted to caress Edgeworth's back, or stroke his hair, but of course it was not a justifiable act considering Edgeworth was married and had a child. So, without saying a word, Kay stepped outside, and made a tea for Edgeworth. When she finished making the tea, Edgeworth was still crying on his desk. Still in bewilderment, Kay poked Edgeworth's back softly.

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir? I make tea for you, let's drink it, otherwise the tea will be cold," said Kay.

Edgeworth looked up slowly.

"Thank you, Kay." He then drank the tea and tasted it.

"Mr. Edgeworth, are you okay? Why are you crying? If you have a problem, uh, you can talk to me, if you want."

Edgeworth looked up again, then chuckled.

"Maya."

"Huh?" Kay asked again, confused. "What's wrong with Maya? Is she all right?"

"She…. Betray me."

"Betraying you, Mr. Edgeworth?" Kay asked again. She thinks this isn't make sense. Maya wouldn't betrayed Mr. Edgeworth. Kay and Maya are good friends, and Maya always told her how lucky she was to have Mr. Edgeworth as her husband. Although Maya's babble about her happy marriage with Mr. Edgeworth always made her jealous.

"She's having an affair with Wright. Yesterday my son and I caught them while ..." Edgeworth could not go any further. Recalled the incident yesterday made him feel sick. Kay covered her mouth with her hands.

"Gee, Mr. Edgeworth ... Maya cheating with ... cheating with ... _Mr._ _Wright?!_ "

Edgeworth nodded slowly. "Yes. With Wright. My best friend. Can you imagine that, Kay?" Then he laughed grimly.

"Oh my goodness. Edgeworth ... I'm so sorry to hear that ..." Kay murmured softly. "Then ... uh.. sorry if I sounds like interfering your business ... but ... would you intend to divorce Maya, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth nodded once more. "Yes. What's the point of living together with a traitor? And I also will fight for Hans custody."

Somehow, Kay was a little happy to hear it. Although she knew she should not be happy. Maya is her best friend. She should be saddened by the breakup of Edgeworth and Maya's marriage. But Kay had been in love with Edgeworth for so long. Unfortunately, Edgeworth did not realize it and prefer Maya to be his wife. For years, Kay had to endure her jealousy and heartbreak ... No one knew after she became the bridesmaid on Edgeworth and Maya's wedding day, she was crying all night long in bed ... No one knew that she kept the photo of her with Edgeworth under her pillow when they caught Simon Keyes ... No one knew that almost every night she scribbled Miles' name in her diary ... No one knew how ill hearted she was every time she saw Edgeworth so intimate with Maya, kisses Maya, holding Maya's hands, and so on...

And now, Maya has betrayed Edgeworth. How could Maya have the heart to betray a near-perfect husband like Edgeworth? Had Edgeworth chosen her as his wife rather than Maya, this wouldn't happen. Will after Edgeworth and Maya divorce, Kay has a chance to conquer Edgeworth's heart, and heal the heartbreak that she had suffered for many years?

 **To be continued ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Destroyed. Fragile. The whole bone in his body felt broken. That's what Edgeworth felt after learning everything from his neighbors. That Maya had been having an affair with Wright for 2 years. That Maya and Wright often sleep together when he and Hans are not at home. That Maya even had pregnant of Wright's baby, but the baby was dead before he was born.

 _For God's sake, why, Maya?_ _Why?_ It was very painful to be betrayed and stabbed from behind by two of his most trusted person, his beloved wife and a close friend whom he regarded as his own brother. His heart felt even more painful because the neighbors didn't tell him or Hans at all. Why all of them have the heart to hide this? Why did they have the heart to let him fooled for two long years? If someone had warned him, he might have taken action to stop Wright and Maya's affair.

However, why is he so naive that he doesn't realize that the possibility of Wright and Maya having an affair was so big? Maya and Wright are always very close. Wright was willing to cross the burning bridge to save Maya. Wright willingly bet his reputation as a lawyer when Maya was kidnapped by Matt Engarde. Wright also always brought Maya's magatama wherever he went. Then why would Maya prefer him to be her husband instead of Wright who obviously has done so much for her? Is it possible Maya choose him, Edgeworth, as her husband because he is financially more established and wealthy than Wright? Remembering when they got married, Wright had just lost his attorney's badge and was forced to become a poker player at the Borscht Bowl Club ... Or the elders at Kurain who forced Maya to marry him?

But Maya always looks happy, so does with Wright. He looks very happy with their marriage 10 years ago ...

So, _why?_

Maybe he'll never know the answer.

* * *

Edgeworth had just come home from work. He stepped unsteady into his house. He was greeted by Hans. He just returned the boy's greeting with a little nod, then lay on the couch. He wanted to immediately file a divorce to the court. Though he had never imagined his marriage would be ruined like this.

The sound of footsteps then heard. It turns out that Maya is coming.

"Miles?" Maya called out timidly. "You look so tired, what are you going to eat, honey?"

Edgeworth pretended didn't hear anything, then stared blankly at the ceiling.

"If you want, I'll cook your favorite grilled crab, with Earl Gray tea. Do you want some sugar in your tea or not? How about it, honey?"

Again, Edgeworth was silent.

"Miles Edgeworth, your wife is talking to you! At least look at my face now!"

Edgeworth turned his face toward Maya, then sat suddenly on the couch.

"Honey? So you still think I'm your husband, Maya Fey? Why don't you cook for your spikey-haired lover? Then make love with him in our room?"

"Miles," Maya bit her lip, "I'm really sorry, Miles! Really! If you want to give me a second chance..."

"There's nothing else to explain, Maya! I already know everything! You've been having an affair with Wright for 2 long years, behind my back! You even had pregnant of Wright's baby, right? While I work hard every day, you and Wright have fun, fooled me in my back…"

"Miles, please listen to me first!"

"That you love Wright? Yes, I know you will say it. I'm really stupid, to think that you..." Edgeworth swallowed. His eyes teary now. "Thinking you really love me sincerely."

"But it's true, Miles!" cried Maya.

"Then why do you have an affair with Wright, Maya?! WHY?!"

"Because I feel ... lonely," Maya murmured quietly. "Since you became Chief Prosecutor, you've always worked, worked and worked, you rarely in home, you rarely spend time with me and Hans, you always leave early, and always come home at night, you're always tired every day. I envy my friends, their husbands are not always busy like you, they can spare time for their wives, you seems love your job more than me and Hans-"

"Shut up!" Although everything Maya's said was true, but still, it can't justify her actions. If Maya indeed loves him, she will remain faithful to him. After all, he works for Maya and for their son's sake! For Hans! For the future of their little family!

"Get away from my sight, Maya." Edgeworth turned his face, then grabbed the arm of the couch with his fist. But Maya didn't move a bit, and remained fixated in her place.

"I said go! I don't want Hans to hear us arguing," muttered Edgeworth again.

Finally Maya left the living room and went to her room.

Hans who had been just peering, approached his father.

"Daddy? Will Daddy and Mommy be separated?" Hans asked sadly. Edgeworth sighed for a moment, ventured to look at his only son's face, then replied,

"Yes, son."

"But why, Daddy? Didn't Daddy and Mommy love each other? Why should we split? Then I will stay with whom?" Asked the 9-year-old boy again innocently. Edgeworth confused what to answer. He then just buried his son's head into his chest. A few minutes later, Maya reappears in the living room by holding two large suitcases.

"Where are you going?" Edgeworth asked curtly.

"Go. You don't want me, do you? You don't to see me anymore?" Maya replied with a grim laugh. Edgeworth gasped. Though he still feels very angry with Maya, but this is beyond Edgeworth's assumption. He never imagined Maya would be reckless to get out of this house. Who will she live with then? In that small, dirty Wright's apartment? Love indeed can make someone act stupid. Choosing Wright's small and dirty apartment compared to this large, comfortable house ... But why should he care? Maya also didn't care and didn't think about how he felt when she slept with Wright in bed. While Hans just looked at her mother in confusion.

Maya suddenly reached out her hands to Hans.

"Hans, come on, son."

Edgeworth looked up. "What do you mean, Maya?!"

"Hans, come on, son. We leave this house. Daddy doesn't want us, Daddy just loves his job. Come on."

Edgeworth rose from the couch then gripped Hans's shoulders tightly.

"Over my dead body first if you want to bring this boy with you, Maya!"

Maya didn't answer. She then held out her hand once again. "Hans, come on, son! Come with Mommy. Later Mommy will cook tasty foods for you and make the caramel tart that you really love. Come on!" But Hans didn't move and didn't welcome Maya's hand. Maya then grabbed Hans's hand and forcibly pulls Hans' hands. "Come on, Hans!"

However, the boy shook his head, releasing his hand slowly from Maya's grip, then hugged his father tightly.

"I don't want to go with Mommy. I want to be here with Daddy. I love Daddy." Said Hans innocently. Hearing his son's words, Edgeworth's tears spilled instantly. Maya froze for a moment after hearing Hans' answer. Then she finally left without saying anything else.

* * *

One week since Maya left home, Edgeworth filed for divorce to court. The divorce trial took place quite tense and complicated. Full of emotion, full of tears, and full of shouting between Edgeworth and Maya. Finally, the exhausting divorce trial was over. Edgeworth and Maya are officially divorced. But, what makes Edgeworth almost crazy is, Maya gets full custody for Hans. The judge said, given that Edgeworth is a Chief Prosecutor, he must be very busy every day while Hans is still only 9 years old. Hans still needs the affection of a mother. While with Edgeworth's daily business, it was feared will make the child becomes unkempt. Edgeworth attempted to appeal for Hans's custody, but the result was nil. The judge remained on his decision that Hans should be cared for by his mother. Four days after the custody trial, Maya held Hans out of the house, accompanied by Hans cries and screams that if he wanted to stay with Edgeworth and refused to stay with his mother and the man who had made his mother and father separate.

Divorce and losing in Hans' custody battle made Edgeworth very frustrated. Moreover, Maya only allowed Edgeworth to meet Hans once in two weeks. To forget his frustration, Edgeworth worked harder than usual. He took almost all cases. He always comes into the office early in the morning, and comes home when it's almost midnight. If he is not forced by his subordinates, maybe he will not stop working at all. The news of Maya and Wright's affair and Edgeworth's divorce spread quickly in the media. Making Wright's reputation destroyed and people become very sympathetic to Edgeworth. Women then took this opportunity to getting closer to Edgeworth. Edgeworth was quite disturbed by the women who always followed him everywhere. Luckily, Kay always beside him, ready to protect him and always managed to get rid Edgeworth from the noisy gossipy ladies.

* * *

"I'm going home, Mr. Edgeworth." Said Kay after finishing the file and her bag.

"Yes, Kay. Be careful on the road," Edgeworth replied as he continued reading the papers that piled up on his desk. Edgeworth looked very exhausted. His hair was disheveled, eye bags appear under his gray eyes, and his face looked much paler than usual. His weight also dropped drastically. His burgundy coat began to look too big in his body. A bit of hesitate, Kay approached Edgeworth's desk.

"Mr. Edgeworth, you look so tired, why don't you go home too? It's already 7 pm, Mr. Edgeworth. You're really working too hard, not good for your health, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth looked up. "It's okay, Kay. I'm fine, thanks for your attention."

"Have you eaten yet, Mr. Edgeworth? At least take a break to eat," said Kay again.

"I've been eating apples and drinking tea ... erm ... I think I want to go to the toilet," Edgeworth replied, then standing up from the chair. Suddenly, his head felt very dizzy. His whole body felt very weak. He then staggered, and almost fell to the floor, luckily he hastily grabbed Kay's shoulder to support his body.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Cried Kay. "Are you all right?! You're so pale, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Feel faint ..." Edgeworth murmured weakly, then suddenly he fell to his knees and fainted to the office floor, and could not remember anything else.

* * *

Edgeworth slowly opened his eyes. His eyes felt heavy and very sore. He then sat down, and a compress fell from his forehead to his thigh. He rubbed his eyes, then looked around. Apparently he was in a room that he didn't know. The room has navy wall paint, with Jammin Ninja posters here and there. Edgeworth rubbed his eyes again, then saw a photo on the bedside. Photo of ... Byrne Faraday, with 10 year old Kay? Is he in Kay's room? How can he be here? He then looked down, and he realized that he was wearing a pretty tight blue pajama.

Then he heard the sound of the piano from the outside. Slightly moaned from feeling a bit dizzy, Edgeworth got out of bed and stepped out of the room. He seemed to be at Kay's house. The walls of the house are filled with photos of Kay with her father and a woman who must be her mother, and Yatagarasu's emblem. Edgeworth squinted down the stairs. It turns out who was playing the piano was Kay. He then stepped down the stairs carefully.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Edgeworth! Finally you're awake!" Kay said as she turned her head toward him."You really make everyone in the office very worried, you know. Franziska kept calling me asking how you were doing."

"What happened?" asked Edgeworth. He did not remember the previous incident at the office.

"You don't remember, Mr. Edgeworth? You suddenly fainted at the office. You have a high fever, your body temperature up to about 109, then you deliriously continually, calling your father's name, Von Karma, and uh ... Hans and Maya. Me and Detective Gumshoe take you to the hospital because we are really worried. Luckily the doctor says you're just tired and need more eat, so you don't need to be hospitalized. I brought you here so I can take care of you. Three days you are unconscious and delirious continually, Mr. Edgeworth ... You really scared me. I've got to slap you so many times."

"Three days?" Edgeworth was dumbfounded. "So I have not been to the office for three days?! Then what about my job ...?"

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Kay interrupted irritably. "Don't think about the job for a few days! Catch a break! The important thing is you have to be healthy again!" She then rose from the chair and pressed Edgeworth's forehead with her palm. "Oh, thank goodness, your fever has come down drastically. If you want to eat breakfast, just take it in the kitchen, Mr. Edgeworth. I have prepared a fish soup and a glass of milk for you. But it looks like the soup had cold. You can heat the soup using the microwave."

"Thank you very much, Kay. I'm sorry to bother you." Said Edgeworth, then softly tapping Kay's shoulder. Kay felt her face turns red.

"Never mind, Mr. Edgeworth. It is an obligation for an assistant to care for a sick boss."

Edgeworth smiled a little, then went into the kitchen. He then warms his soup. While waiting for the soup to be warm, Edgeworth returned to the living room.

"Is the song that you play ...Is that… Impromptu?" Edgeworth asked interestedly.

"Fantaisie Impromptu Chopin, yes."

"Oh, wow." Murmured Edgeworth in awe. "I didn't know you were good at playing piano, Kay."

Kay felt her face blushed more. "Daddy and I used to play piano together. This piano is also a gift from Daddy."

"I see."

"Do you like playing piano too, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Yes, I like, but it's been a long time since I last played the piano."

"Then let's try again now, Mr. Edgeworth! Here, we play the piano together!" Kay said as she shifted her seat so Edgeworth could sit with her.

"Oh, I don't know Kay ... .hmm ... well, I'll try ... it seems like there's a song that I still remember." Edgeworth sat next to Kay, then his fingers began to press on the keys, and played the intro of a song. Kay stared at him with admiration. Her heart was pounding. Then she gasped at the intro of the song Edgeworth was played.

"Vivo por ella."

Edgeworth turned his head. "Andrea Bocelli, yes. Do you know this song?"

"Of course!" Kay answered enthusiastically. "Daddy is a big fan of Andrea Bocelli. He took me to the Bocelli's concert in Italy when I was 8 years old. Very beautiful song."

"I love this song too, Maya used to play it ..." Edgeworth paused. For a few seconds they sank into an awkward silence. Edgeworth cleared his throat.

"Why don't we play it together? Can you play this song, Kay?"

"Yup! Come on, Mr. Edgeworth."

They then start playing the Vivo Por Ella song by piano together.

 _"Vivo por ella sin saber, si la encontré o me ha encontrado, yes no recuerdo como fue, pero al final me ha conquistado ... .." (I live for her, without knowing if I found her or she found me. I remember how it was but at the end she had conquered me)_

Kay then continues.

 _"Vivo por ella que me da, toda mi fuerza de verdad, vivo por ella y no me pesa ..." (I live for her that gives me all my true strengths, "I live for her, and I'm not sorry about it) ._ Being too excited, Kay's hand suddenly gripped Edgeworth's hand by accident. Nervously, Kay hastily withdraws her hand, while Edgeworth also looked uncomfortable before continuing.

 _"Vivo por ella porque va, dándome siempre la salida, porque la música es asi, fiel y sincera de por vida ..." (I live for her that gives me nights of love and freedom, if there is another life, I live for Her too)_

 _"Ella se llama música, yo vivo también, vivo por ella creeme, por ella también, yo vivo per lei, yo vivo per lei ..." (Her name is music, I live too. I live for her, believe me, for Her too. I live for her, I live for her)._

For several minutes there was only the sound of the piano playing in Kay's small house. They both laughed together, enjoying the reassuring strains of the piano. For a moment, Edgeworth forgot about his troubles and frustrations. While playing the piano, he looked at Kay enviously. Her life is so cheerful, no burden, no problem ... It might be fun to have such a life. After playing Vivo Por Ella, they then played Can You Feel The Love Tonight, Circle of Life, and Hakuna Matata. Kay bursts into laughter and constantly mocks Edgeworth because it turns out he is a huge fan of Lion King's cartoon and even memorizes all of the soundtracks. Edgeworth continued to argue and said that Hans often forced him to watch the movie and that's why he remembered the movie's entire soundtrack. They continued to play the piano with jokes and laughter. Until Kay suddenly smelled something charred. Kay then stopped playing the piano, and poked Edgeworth's back.

"Mr. Edgeworth? Looks like your fish soup is burnt."

 **To be continued ...**


End file.
